Such Fools
by Ultimagu
Summary: Naruto finds the sight of his demise. Then he must deal with it but so must the world.
1. A Pitiful Way to Die

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

******Review Commentaries:**

**Alice's power: **I'm glad someone appreciates the angst contained within this story. Expect some added content just for kicks.******  
**

**(Story)**

Naruto stared aghast at the sight. In his own mind he could feel wells of pity rise and fall. Their replacement, burning piles of hatred. What do you say? How do you react? Where do you turn to for help?

Before him, was himself. No. He could feel the slight chakra forming the henge around the person claiming to be him. But the sight was no less disturbing. In his apartment no less. Himself...raping Sakura.

The pathetic mewls of the pitiful broken mind. The numerous scrapes and cuts all over her backside. The wire digging into her flesh, holding her in place. But the most disturbing sight? His own shit eating grin directed at him with such malevolence, as the rest of 'his' body raped poor Sakura.

Naruto could do nothing. It was as if one of his nightly dreams of Sakura had been torn from his mind and been remolded into his most terrible nightmare. All that was missing was the red hue to his eyes and the red chakra surrounding his body. A background of destruction, charred bodies, and flames that danced and leaped about into the sky.

Stilling for moments, 'his' body finished the act. Letting go of the boneless Sakura, she fell from the counter and landed, lifeless it seemed with a thud. Her body going as gravity dictated. Her once beautiful pink hair matted in blood and splayed everywhere. The sight of her naked body, which once might have been the sole desire of Naruto to be seen, to be held, and to be lovingly adored, looked bruised and beaten.

So far gone in his agony from the sight, Naruto noticed neither the disappearing doppelganger, or the introduction of several ANBU. All seven of whom decided to torture him before doing a thing to save the poor lifeless husk of Sakura from actually plunging off into the depths of hell at the tip of a kunai.

* * *

Blank blue eyes stared through the darkness out of the cold black bars of its cage. Perhaps some other time they might have found the situation to be amusing. The 'Kyuubi' was finally caged for good. Only hours from it's imminent execution. No one would come to save him. How did he know?

Only minutes ago, his once so-called friends had denounced him. Thoroughly believing his connection to the Kyuubi and his own long standing obsession over one Haruno Sakura had come to a climax in the most twisted way possible. They had thrown kunai at him, and shuriken, each hoping to be the one to end his life. Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Choji, Tenten, Lee. Each of them trying, only succeeded in further destroying Naruto's will to survive.

The heart breaking moment had been the panel to sentence him. Considering it a special a case, it was decided his most precious loved ones would deliver his sentence. It would be those four that would ultimately decide his future. Iruka, his former sensei, and the man who was like his brother. The man who had first openly recognized him as a human being. Ayame, the girl who had been like his sister, who had always been there for him. Kakashi, the man who had taken the pseudo form of his father. His sensei on Team 7, back when it had been Sasuke, Sakura, and him. The days in the Land of Wave, and the Chuunin Exams. He made for a detached father, but a caring being all the same. He was only there because Jiraiya could not be found.

It was the final one who had broken him. Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. The woman who was like his mother. Naruto had barely been able to hold hope in his heart when the first three sentenced him to death with scathing words which further incited the mob of villagers listening in. It was then that everyone had waited upon the final word of the Hokage. Only she could save him at this point. He had smiled oh so briefly at her, an 'Obaa-san' of his lips, when they died at her glaring eyes. She spoke no other words than her sadness at having lost two important persons because of one's lust.

So now here he was. Pitiful. Broken. Lost in the seas of depression. He did not protest as he was handled roughly to the stake. He did not protest as he was strapped to it, mere seconds away from burning alive. He did not even protest as the Kyuubi struggled vainly to break open the seal, to escape the fate that Naruto had resigned them to.

But he had a protest on his lips when he saw a familiar shit eating grin oh so briefly on the visible mouth of his executioner. The mask hid everything of the face, but that grin...and the red eyes with a few black tomoe. It snapped into place just as the fateful words were spoken, and Naruto was engulfed by the stream of fire. A streak of fire from his best friend. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

The mob watched as Naruto finally started to gain some life in him near the very end, and screamed in agony, much to their great delight. Cheers went up as nothing remained once the stream died out. Such happiness became infectious as the entire village started the largest party since the defeat of the Kyuubi.

They were however stopped short when the executioner turned around on them, and the tomoe of his eyes started spinning rapidly, and the faint words of, 'Mangekyo' could be heard. Then the cheers died down as the entire mob dissolved into cry's of pain and torture.

Sasuke simply shrugged at the fools. "Such fools..." came his brief hiss as he went off in search of more power. The power to betray the brightest hopes, and the darkest hatreds.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 7th, 2011: Although it is officially the 7th on my part, I get the feeling that will consider this accepted on the 6th. Just a tiny note of interest. As the review commentaries suggested, I will be adding stories; particularly that of Naruto's time in prison. They might all be flashbacks and certainly with little order. They might be, instead, of Naruto's day before discovering the rape of Sakura. Who knows? I'll show you whenever I think of something! Please review!  
**

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


	2. The Nice Guard

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

Truth be told, Naruto hadn't begun to count the days he had spent within this prison cell. Oh, it couldn't have been terribly long. He had only felt the general climate get cold a couple of times. So if that _event_ had taken place in Spring, then it was barely into the Autumn season now. Hell, it could only be September for all he knew. Then again, that counted the same towards _for all he cared_.

For what was he to care anymore? His love was dead: suicide. His precious people had left him. Sasuke-teme had left years ago. Who knew where the fuck his parents were. They probably left him on the doorstep of the Fourth's and begged the Hokage to seal a demon worthy of the demonic child they presented to him. Everybody seemed to hate him. The assassination attempts were an absolute _bore_ by now. Hell, he'd gotten used to them as an _academy student!_ Now the attempts were just more subtle, and yet less so. Everybody wanted him dead now, nobody really cared if he survived though: not even himself. That was why even the rodents were scared of the living carcass in his cell.

There was one day that one of the guards had come forward with an offering of food: one of the last believers of his innocence. The guard may as well have been another anonymous face in the recent swarm of faces condemning him. This particular guard, however, had reached through the bars on his cage, not in an attempt to kill him, but in an attempt to offer him food for actual consumption and preservation of his living carcass!

Naruto had been unsure of how to treat the proffered food from this guard. He smiled, but all smiles seemed tainted anymore. When at last a rodent, hunger overcoming its' fear, snatched the food from the guards hand the guard fled the scene before he was caught by one of Naruto's body-torturers. Another living carcass had been taken from his cell near the beginning since Inoichi had encountered things he had found far too disturbing to truly escape intact...or at all.

When the guard returned, Naruto was again suspicious of this person who would actually offer food to the Nine-Tails Demon. It was on the second day that someone else noticed the proffered food and Naruto was able to drink the blood from the ensuing fight around his cage. He never did see, what he assumed had been, the _nice_ guard who offered him extra food. Yet, Naruto always felt he had a certain piece of the man somewhere in his body, freely circulating with the current of other demonic blood.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 9th, 2011: And here we have some brand new content to _Such Fools_! I hope you enjoy it; I know I enjoyed writing it. I have another half-written chapter for _The Tale of Boredom to Sleepdom_ to finish up today and it will be posted shortly after I receive it from a friend's computer (where I began writing it).  
**


	3. The Fatal Beatings

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

******Review Commentaries:**

**Depressing:** I wonder if the story really does not make any sense or if you simply do not understand. There is a difference between the two and I would appreciate if other people let me know what they think. I think the same question applies to your statement of the 'unreality' of the story _Such Fools_. Naruto is treated terribly in the Canon. There is an underwhelming portrayal of that treatment. Naruto speaks very little, or gives few flash backs, concerning the terrible treatment. Think about it, out of a large city where every single person knows who you are (population might be 80,000 let's say arbitrarily) and you can count the people who treat you with any amount of respect on one hand for the first ten years of your life. For that matter, let's say they treat you with any amount of dignity, worthy of a human being or even a toad, on the same hand. Naruto's life is shit. It's shit toppled on shit and people write such happy-la-la crap about him that it annoys me. I try to portray Naruto the way Canon writes him, only with a realistic twist; Naruto tries as hard as he can and people exploit his healing ability to tear him to pieces: literally. Read my other Naruto fanfics and you'll understand what I mean.******  
**

**(Story)**

Naruto slammed back into the wall of his cage once more, blood dripping from his his blond bangs in rivulets. His lungs felt as if they had exploded, and he couldn't quite breathe yet so that was probably true. His whole chest felt raw and opened, and if the dangling medical hooks meant anything then it was possibly true as well. His legs felt sliced, and if that lump over there was his foot then that was definitely true. He didn't even want to think of what that phallic like object was over in the corner. Yet he smiled a broken smile at the people he had once called friends.

He opened his mouth and moved torn lips but no sounds came. He gagged on blood and tears of pain mixed in with many of his opens cuts and missing chunks. His blue eyes, once as blue as the sky, now gazed upon his denouncing friends with a glaze over them. There was no truth to the word 'friends' anymore: not to him.

Naruto felt the incoming punch and his face smacked the wall as his head flung to the side with the impact. A few more lost teeth that grow back in for tomorrows beating. Could you call murder a simple beating? He wasn't sure anymore; not that he had ever been sure, but it only confused things now with the image of poor Sakura in his mind's eye; looking so broken and frail he could not help but shiver at the thought of her being hurt.

Another punch and a few more teeth go to the floor. He could no longer form words for the last of the flesh gave out and there sat his mandible on the floor. He was an image of grotesque horror, something which the Kyuubi might be proud of if the demon did not have to wallow in the sewage of Naruto's mind where the waters expressed every unshed tear. The Kyuubi swam in its' cage now, long since losing the ability to pseudo-breathe.

Naruto was swung, round and round, and he felt his arm come loose as he flew away from another tormentor: another who had called themselves a friend. Naruto gazed up to see the bloody end of one of his arms, torn from the violent swinging around that his tormentor demanded of his broken body. He was never punished enough, never did his body satisfy their lust for revenge: their lust to avenge their feelings of betrayal and disgust.

A kunai came and Naruto gave a gurgled scream of blood and chunks of lung and rib as it stabbed him in the eye. His permanently slitted eyes, cut by a special kunai of sealing, was gouged and torn aside so the tip poked at the nerves and blood vessels behind his left eye. Naruto wished, so terribly he did wish, that he could die now: permanently. He wished he could die and never die again, only this image of a fatal beating replayed itself a few hours after every time he woke again in his darkened cell.

Naruto felt the kunai be ripped from his head and stab up through the broken roof of his mouth into his brain. He body squealed in a jerking surprise that death always gave him and his vision finally began to fade. He vaguely heard their grunts of disappointment: still unsatisfied. He felt that there could have been so much more than this life he now lived, but his doppelganger had insured he never would. Now, with the vision faded entirely, Naruto knew he had died for the 204th time in 79 days. It never hurt less than the last fatal beating, but none of those beatings ever hurt as much as the image of his unsaved Sakura as she wilted before his eyes.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 10th, 2011: I actually enjoyed writing this chapter a whole bunch! Can you tell? It's so much more vivid than some of my previous work. Anywho...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; I know I enjoyed a sleeping baby and taking my mind off of starting my new job in three and a half hours. Yay me! I know I skipped _Everything_ and _Haremization_ for an update but I now promise that they will be close in the making. I might even start right on an update for either one...maybe. Anyway, please review! Reviews feed my creative soul!**


	4. Ancient History

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

******(Story)  
**

You know, there had been a time when Naruto was deeply interested in the history of the ninja villages. It had started off when he'd been thrown out of the Academy for the day, thrown out of the Ninja Library for the day, and even been dismissed from the Hokage's Tower for the day. It had, in short, been a rather 'sucky' day.

Naruto could clearly remember wandering around the streets of the village with a few cuts mending themselves on the back of his head: a typical day in the life of Uzamaki Naruto. Now what had differed on this day was a conversation between an old man and a young merchant. The two were arguing over the price of some pottery.

Naruto had hung back behind a few crates of food to listen in, carefully taking a handful of grapes when he was sure no one was looking. The old man flew into another shouting spell, "...any idea what this garbage would cost in North Town? A fraction of your ridiculous price!"

The merchant had sniffed at the old man and turned his head away from him, as if to dismiss his potential customer.

Yet, the old man would have none of it and slammed a gnarled hand down on the stall, shaking some of the pottery. "The only reason you can charge this much is because the Nidaime commanded that all merchants to civilians only may raise their prices if they gave discounts to ninja in 1745 A.S."

Naruto remembered little else of the conversation other than a broken pot over the merchant's head and a speedy arrest and execution later. But it was that one little, tiny, almost insignificant thing mentioned which he remembered clearly, even now in his brooding cell as he waited to die: a year. The calendar in his kitchen had months on it, days on it, and even special occasions on it. It had never mentioned a year. He understood the concept of July 13th had occurred more than a few times in his life.

So the prankster had done what any self-respecting 'number-one-most-surprising-to-be' ninja would do; he studied. It had outraged much of the community and astounded many more that he pressed the Sandaime to give him an absolute pass into the Ninja Library to further his failing studies. Once there Naruto hunted everywhere for a scroll of history which gave dates with years, rather than just 'twenty years after' and 'three years before'. When it became lost to him of where to find such a scroll he began compiling the dates used based upon the comparative measures to other dates. He still had not finished his compilation by the time he had come home to find his precious Sakura being raped.

But he had completed enough that the Old Man had given his scroll some due importance as an A-class secret of the village.

The scroll read as thus, oh how he remembered these words so well:

"Let he who seeks the knowledge of your placement realize that within your grasp lies such placement. You will not find a physical placement here within these words, for your eyes and experience as a ninja is good enough to tell you all you need to know if a map will not suffice. The map before you is not physical but temporal. It is your gate into your past, your present, and your future for you cannot understand your present without understanding your past, and you cannot understand your future without understanding both past and present."

He had spouted something like that off to the Old Man who wrote that crap instead. So what if he had included a little BELIEVE IT! in every other phrase? Who didn't?

However, here was something akin to how it read, the most important dates he could remember.

_There once was a time, long before our own, that the letters we now present to you for your understanding of the world were predated by several other languages which now can no longer be found in the world as it exists today. There were once empires which spread across the globe of which the Ichibi or even the Kyuubi could conquer. Empires which spread out, not across entire valleys or coastlines, but entire continents across the world. Detailed before you now is a comprehensive alignment of the years in which these events occurred in comparison to a single time, the death of the Sage, as opposed to the multitude of comparisons previously used by our histories. As such, all dates will signified by A.S. (After the death of the Sage) and B.S. (Before the death of the Sage)._

_**2674 B.S.- **A man of the gods, Christ, is born unto the world to save man from himself. He is possibly a past life of the Sage._

_**729 B.S.-** Near what is now the Land of Rain, a divine justice fell from the sky and cursed the people of a city called Hiroshima. This divine wrath is the cause of the eternal rain in this land, for no other explanation has seemed to suffice._

_**674 B.S.- **The whole people of the world came to celebrate the anniversary of a man's birth, though the records are distorted as some say he was born earlier than the two thousand anniversary which occurred in 674 B.S. This man was the model of a previous comprehensive time line labeled B.C. (Before Christ) and A.D. (Anno Domini, a language no longer used but meaning 'in the year of the lord)._

_**591 B.S.- **A land of apples is destroyed in a similar manner as to that of the city called Hiroshima. This land is far to the west of our ninja world and has not been seen by our naked eyes in several centuries._

_**589 B.S.- **The world at the time becomes embroiled in a war across the globe. No one is safe from the divine wrath that man unleashes upon himself._

_**581 B.S.- **The creation of a beast so terrible it defied all laws before its' existence: Jyuubi. The Tailed-Beast of legend, which the Sage would quell and defeat, ends man's war upon himself as entire civilizations are destroyed with the swing of the Jyuubi's tails._

_**409 B.S.- **The first monk dens are opened for safe harbouring from the ravaging might of the Jyuubi. These dens would become the orders upon which life would continue for mankind well after their original purpose._

_**95 B.S.-** An order of warriors is created in the attempt to stave off the Jyuubi's attacks on traveling denizens of the world. They are of little aid until the monks teach them an awareness of their inner world._

_**32 B.S.-** The Sage is born._

_**11 B.S.- **The Sage encounters the Jyuubi for the first time at the age of 21. It is a passing encounter and the Sage begins his inevitable journey to defeat the Jyuubi in order to save mankind._

_**0 B.S.-** The final battle between the Sage and Jyuubi causes the death of both. The Jyuubi disappears and the Nine Tailed Demons take its' place in the world as far more docile and weaker demons. The most powerful of these demons, the Kyuubi, sleeps for five centuries awaiting a proper strength to awaken into the world._

_**29 A.S.- **The monk orders along with the samurai orders congregate into the first city of Ten (Heaven). It is called 'a paradise to remember' by its' denizens and many denizens of the world come to live here._

_**41 A.S.- **For the first time in 600 years, mankind cannot agree with itself and so much of the population of Ten leaves to live on a nearby mountain, whose ruins would become the Village Hidden in the Clouds._

_**174 A.S.- **The first cities are in a state of harmony that the Tailed Demons oversee to insure that mankind does not repeat its' previous mistakes. This is known as the Second Age of Mankind._

_**385 A.S.-** The cities of the world adapt a city-state policy, focusing on the Ten for Ten and the Ame for the Ame. Rivalries and jealousies become dangerous._

_**450 A.S.-** The Tailed Demons enter into a rage, destroying the cities of mankind without precedent in their governance of the world of men. This precludes the awakening of the Kyuubi._

_**502 A.S.-** The Kyuubi awakens and briefly fights all other Tailed Demons to assert his dominance as King of the Demons. He then personally attacks the city of Ten, the last stronghold of the Second Age thought and culture._

_**508 A.S.- **The Kyuubi returns to sleep and allows the other eight Tailed Demons to return to governing the world as he would have them do so. Instead, they freely encourage man's new technological interest._

_**729 A.S.-** The Third Age of Mankind begins when the oldest city of the present world, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, is established with three orders of influence, the monks, the samurai, and the emerging ninja clans._

_**806 A.S.- **Several cities spring up in orbit of the Three Orders of Governance established by a single ruling line of nobles, ancient families who could trace their lineage back to the ruling families of the Second Age. Among them, what would become the Village Hidden in the Mist is a small outlying village of little consequence to the empire._

_**1037 A.S.-** A decaying age of corruption causes the Kyuubi to awaken once again and his wrath destroys most, but not all, cities of the Third Age. This is where we get our present technology which we cannot explain anymore. These relics are what feed precious water in the Wind Nation, as much as it keeps the mines of the Stone Nation from collapsing._

Naruto could remember no more of his precious work: his only interest in history. From there, he had not gained much heading as the records became clouded in clan history which we was not privy to. It had frustrated him to no end until Tsunade had given him permission to peruse the lower clan archives as if he were the Hokage.

Then he'd walked in on Sakura being raped. It never occurred to him that the timing was not coincidental.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 15th, 2011: Hey guys! I was feeling like a bit of historical background to Naruto might spruce up things so...voila. Also, notice it explains that Naruto is not entirely a Narutard. If you don't get the reference...(sigh)...your life is forfeit. I may forgive you if you review. Also, a full version of the time line will be posted at the end of the story for those interested.  
**


	5. Power of the Scorned

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

******Review Commentaries:**

**Imperial Dragon:** Hey, I almost forgot I had a new review for this story; that's why I forgot to my answer in the previous chapter. It is not sad. It's real. I know I personally prefer the Naruto stories which actually manage to paint a vivid picture of what Naruto's childhood was like. The Canon Naruto is either a fake mask or a very unbelievable character (BELIEVE IT!). I know that I would personally try and shoot Naruto between the eyes if he screamed that much around my house. (I'M GONNA BE THE HOKAGE!) I mean, after awhile it would cease to be cute and turn to murderous annoying. (DATTEBAYO!) Seriously. (WORD).******  
**

******(Story)**

Naruto had been handled by worse torturers than these so-called friends. He had been raped and tortured and starved and burned and drowned and suffocated and thrown across mountains; in a ninja village, there were a lot of creative ways to kill a person, or at least try to kill a person. The Village Hidden in the Leaves had long since forgotten that its' true aim was to obliterate the Kyuubi; they had, instead, dissolved into random chasings, beatings, and such condescension that Naruto had managed to grow up into a ninja himself.

Perhaps he was a terrible ninja of stealth, but Naruto had always understood something about power; there are two polar opposites of power, power which is beloved and power which is scorned. The Sandaime, Old Man Jiji, or simply the Hokage of Naruto's youth was beloved by all. None dared face the wrath of the Professor. Naruto did not understand the mechanics of 'why' he was beloved, but he was and that fact was in incontestable in Konoha.

Naruto, on the other hand, was scorned with every fiber and being of the village. The elders to the adults to the children all hated and wanted him dead; Naruto was not dead. It was there also incontestable that Naruto was the most powerful person in Konoha, and until he had turned 12 and Mizuki-sensei had told him of the Kyuubi, Naruto had not understood the mechanics of why he was scorned by all.

So the daily stabbings, tearings, guttings, eye-gougings, and other random mish-mash of 'torture' meant nothing to a being of torture. Naruto had, without a doubt, experienced thousands of deaths in his lifetime, and even being incinerated to mere ashes he had awoken from the experience with fresh pink skin. This Naruto also could not understand till he had begun working on his history scroll of the world. The Kyuubi could not be killed. Naruto, for whatever reason, is the Kyuubi; their beings are united into a symbiotic relationship of two in one. Therefore, conversely, Naruto could not be killed.

When Naruto had discussed this with Tsunade, she had laughed him off till she fell back in her chair from a drunken stupor. He'd even managed to get a hold of her while she was actually sober and she'd still told him that he was far too much of an idiot to understand why that was impossible. But was it? Were all the jinchuruuki of the Tailed Demons immortal as a part of a collection of souls and chakra? Naruto could not explain whether this was true or false and it seemed to run in circles of validity since he had no way to measure the souls within his soul, the memories within his memory.

So Naruto accepted he was immortal, and only forgot that he was as much because he seemed to still be normal, at least for now.

Yet, he also not normal because we was the most powerful person in the village, the scorned person of power, and thus he was not of the same stock as those beating him. It was simply his place to receive this beating and continue with life. After he had been sentenced to death for the first time in eight years, maybe then his neighbors and 'friends' would go back to the way things were. Who could say?

**(Story)**

**AN: May 16th, 2011: Another chapter so soon? Waaaah? Anyway, I'm really excited for the story I'm presenting here and I think you can see where it's headed as well. What do you guys think of this chapter and where you see it headed? So little reviews for such a well liked and popular story! I'm ashamed! (What do you think of that shame?) lol. Please review! New chapter soon about something which I'm not telling you. HA!**


	6. Afterwards

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure. This poem is an original work and is obviously owned by myself. The Naruto elements belong to someone else other than myself, but the poem is an original.**

******(Story)**

Oh how he wondered,

How one such as he,

Could ever hope,

To be as they be,

To frolic in despair,

And never give a care,

To gaze in hatred,

With lies insipid,

Oh how he wondered,

How they could ever,

See him as more,

Than a deadly endeavor,

To coexist,

To avoid Black Lists,

To try a hand,

At giving a hand,

Rather than,

Use it as,

A reprimand.

~Uzamaki Naruto

Uzamaki Chronicles of the World- 2154 A.S ed.

Chapter One: My Life in Konohagakure

**(Story)**

**AN: May 16th, 2011: Okay. I just wanted to get that out of my system real quick, but I actually approve it far more than I do of Naruto awakening in the ruins of Konoha. If you don't understand what I just said then reread the last chapter! From what I've already said you know that Naruto lives after his execution. I shouldn't have to tell you!**

**I'll have the time line finished by the end of the day and then the quick 'END' chapter and this story will be complete. Whaaaaa? REVIEW!  
**


	7. Uzamaki Chronicles of the World

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

******(Story)**

"Let he who seeks the knowledge of your placement realize that within your grasp lies such placement. You will not find a physical placement here within these words, for your eyes and experience as a ninja is good enough to tell you all you need to know if a map will not suffice. The map before you is not physical but temporal; it will not show you how to arrive anywhere but the Zen of knowing where you are now and where you shall be. It is your gate into your past, your present, and your future; for you cannot understand your present without understanding your past, and you cannot understand your future without understanding both past and present."

~ Sarutobi Sasuke

The Sandaime of Konohagakure

_There once was a time, long before our own, that the letters we now present to you for your understanding of the world were predated by several other languages which now can no longer be found in the world as it exists today. There were once empires which spread across the globe of which the Ichibi or even the Kyuubi could conquer. Empires which spread out, not across entire valleys or coastlines, but entire continents across the world. Detailed before you now is a comprehensive alignment of the years in which these events occurred in comparison to a single time, the death of the Sage, as opposed to the multitude of comparisons previously used by our histories. As such, all dates will signified by A.S. (After the death of the Sage) and B.S. (Before the death of the Sage)._

_**3427 B.S.- **A small city-state is founded which shall rule over much of the world as it evolves from a kingdom (a land ruled by a single noble family where several may take its' place based upon relation), a republic (a land ruled by elected patriarchs much like the Village Council), and eventually became known as the Roman Empire._

_**2674 B.S.- **A man of the gods, Christ, is born unto the world to save man from himself. He is possibly a past life of the Sage._

_**2198 B.S.- **The fall of a great capital, Ravenna of the western lands of the Roman Empire. This empire ruled most of the known world only a couple of centuries before and the eastern lands amazingly enough repelled much of the invasions its' western half suffered._

_**1221 B.S.- **The fall of an even greater capital, Constantinople of the eastern lands of the Roman Empire ends the "de jure" (an ancient wording of the same empire meaning 'official rule' in this context) rule of the Romans in the ancient world. Many successors continued to claim a heritage to the extent of the Roman Empire, however: The Rus laid claim to such lineage until 757 B.S. with the death of their royal family, while the Germanics, a descendant people who destroyed the western half of the Roman Empire, laid claim to such a lineage until their Kaiser (an alternative spelling to Caesar which pronounced the same way) was forced to abdicate in the following year._

_**1182 B.S.- **The descendants of the Roman Empire discover a land far to the west of their known world. We have undoubtedly not seen this land or its' peoples in millenia. This had been one of the greatest discoveries of our ancient past and it was simultaneously marked by the expulsion of a clan of people from the same land of descendants which discovered this new world._

_**1177 B.S.-** The same land to make the wondrous discovery of the land of the far west expels another clan of people called the Muslims (also spelled as Moslem and many other variations for various centuries) who believed in a different god than they._

_**729 B.S.-** Near what is now the Land of Rain, a divine justice fell from the sky and cursed the people of a city called Hiroshima. This divine wrath is the cause of the eternal rain in this land, for no other explanation has seemed to suffice._

_**674 B.S.- **The whole people of the world came to celebrate the anniversary of a man's birth, though the records are distorted as some say he was born earlier than the two thousand anniversary which occurred in 674 B.S. This man was the model of a previous comprehensive time line labeled B.C. (Before Christ) and A.D. (Anno Domini, a language no longer used but meaning 'in the year of the lord)._

_**591 B.S.- **A land of apples is destroyed in a similar manner as to that of the city called Hiroshima. This land is far to the west of our ninja world and has not been seen by our naked eyes in several centuries._

_**589 B.S.- **The world at the time becomes embroiled in a war across the globe. No one is safe from the divine wrath that man unleashes upon himself._

_**581 B.S.- **The creation of a beast so terrible it defied all laws before its' existence: Jyuubi. The Tailed-Beast of legend, which the Sage would quell and defeat, ends man's war upon himself as entire civilizations are destroyed with the swing of the Jyuubi's tails._

_**409 B.S.- **The first monk dens are opened for safe harbouring from the ravaging might of the Jyuubi. These dens would become the orders upon which life would continue for mankind well after their original purpose._

_**95 B.S.-** An order of warriors is created in the attempt to stave off the Jyuubi's attacks on traveling denizens of the world. They are of little aid until the monks teach them an awareness of their inner world._

_**32 B.S.-** The Sage is born._

_**11 B.S.- **The Sage encounters the Jyuubi for the first time at the age of 21. It is a passing encounter and the Sage begins his inevitable journey to defeat the Jyuubi in order to save mankind._

_**0 B.S.-** The final battle between the Sage and Jyuubi causes the death of both. The Jyuubi disappears and the Nine Tailed Demons take its' place in the world as far more docile and weaker demons. The most powerful of these demons, the Kyuubi, sleeps for five centuries awaiting a proper strength to awaken into the world._

_**29 A.S.- **The monk orders along with the samurai orders congregate into the first city of Ten (Heaven). It is called 'a paradise to remember' by its' denizens and many denizens of the world come to live here._

_**41 A.S.- **For the first time in 600 years, mankind cannot agree with itself and so much of the population of Ten leaves to live on a nearby mountain, whose ruins would become the Village Hidden in the Clouds._

_**174 A.S.- **The first cities are in a state of harmony that the Tailed Demons oversee to insure that mankind does not repeat its' previous mistakes. This is known as the Second Age of Mankind._

_**385 A.S.-** The cities of the world adapt a city-state policy, focusing on the Ten for Ten and the Ame for the Ame. Rivalries and jealousies become dangerous._

_**450 A.S.-** The Tailed Demons enter into a rage, destroying the cities of mankind without precedent in their governance of the world of men. This precludes the awakening of the Kyuubi._

_**502 A.S.-** The Kyuubi awakens and briefly fights all other Tailed Demons to assert his dominance as King of the Demons. He then personally attacks the city of Ten, the last stronghold of the Second Age thought and culture._

_**508 A.S.- **The Kyuubi returns to sleep and allows the other eight Tailed Demons to return to governing the world as he would have them do so. Instead, they freely encourage man's new technological interest._

_**729 A.S.-** The Third Age of Mankind begins when the oldest city of the present world, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, is established with three orders of influence, the monks, the samurai, and the emerging ninja clans._

_**806 A.S.- **Several cities spring up in orbit of the Three Orders of Governance established by a single ruling line of nobles, ancient families who could trace their lineage back to the ruling families of the Second Age. Among them, what would become the Village Hidden in the Mist is a small outlying village of little consequence to the empire._

_**1037 A.S.-** A decaying age of corruption causes the Kyuubi to awaken once again and his wrath destroys most, but not all, cities of the Third Age. This is where we get our present technology which we cannot explain anymore. These relics are what feed precious water in the Wind Nation as much as it keeps the mines of the Stone Nation from collapsing, or keeps the food cold in your refrigerator._

_**1219 A.S.- **The Fourth Age, our present age, began with the congregation of central states in what have now become the five daiymo lords and their nations of our world. The oldest family, the ancestors of the Lightening Daiymo, bolstered many of their troops in what would become known as Kumogakure where the ninja uprising would begin just three centuries later._

_**1345 A.S.- **The Tailed Beasts all fall to sleep in hiding places due to the tranquility of the world of men. This allows for the first jinchuruuki to be created by explorers in forbidden arts. _

_**1401 A.S.- **Mizugakure is established as an outlying state of power focused on competing with the sea power of Kumogakure. Little conflict is seen from this tension and appears to be more economic at first._

_**1493 A.S.- **Sunagakure is established controlling the small states which would become Konohagakure and Iwagakure. Both of these smaller states proved troublesome to the Land of Wind until their eventual declaration of independence._

_**1592 A.S.- **Iwagakure uses its' distance from Sunagakure to declare independence following a string of such declarations. Konohagakure does not follow up on this process. The news of the fall of Suna's power is a samurai war between Suna and Kumo._

_**1715 A.S.- **Konohagakure is officially declared an independent state within the Land of Fire by the Fire Daiymo with aid from the Senju and Uchiha clans, the two royal families of Konoha._

_**1724 A.S.- **The Shodaime is killed in battle with Uchiha Madara._

_**1725 A.S.- **The Nidaime declares ninja privileges to be incontestable in Konoha._

_**1738 A.S.- **The death of the Nidaime means that the Sandaime is shortly elected as the Hokage and it is his rule which pulls Konoha as the most populous and strong ninja village within the known world._

_**1781 A.S.- **The Yondaime is instated as Hokage to replace the aging Sandaime. He soon becomes pivotal to the Third Ninja World War._

_**1786 A.S.- **The Kyuubi attacks Konohagakure and Uzamaki Naruto was born, consequently they are to become the same being. The Yondaime is killed in the process of the sealing._

_**1799 A.S.- **The Sandaime of Konohagakure dies at the hands of his student, Orochimaru._

_**1804 A.S.-** Konohagakure is burned to the ground at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke._

_**1806 A.S.- **The Fourth Ninja World War begins and concludes with the destruction of Uchiha Madara._

_**1812 A.S.- **The spirits and chakra of the Tailed Demons awakens and destroys much of the Fourth Age of Mankind._

_**1829 A.S.- **As the Kyuubi and as the Undead Sage, Uzamaki Naruto, the world is restored to live in an age of peace so long as the Kyuubi-Naruto remains awake as King of the Demons._

_**1841 A.S.- **The first edition of Uzamaki Chronicles of the World is published for the new world to understand its' place in time._

**(Story)**

**AN: May 16th, 2011: **There we have it. A nice time line for the story and beyond. This ending was in no way the one I originally envisioned but I actually prefer it, in some ways at least, to the one I had the intention of writing. This way, there will be no sequel! Sorry guys but I'm bad at writing sequels. I haven't even dared look at the Preserving Brilliance series to edit it because of my difficulties with sequels. Please review. The 'END' chapter will be posted in like...two minutes._  
_


	8. END

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**AN2: Well guys, what can I say? I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope it comes to be a favorite of yours as well. There is much believability, I believe, in the portrayal of a Naruto who is eternal and forever damned. I will not explore with you what that means to me until another story, or you may have figured it out with how I have continually portrayed Naruto-like figures: Lelouch, Light, Ender, _et cetera_. So, this is the 'END' chapter of my standard for stories meaning that any reviews you give to this story will be responded to here, at the end of the story. This insures that a story which is five years old doesn't have five years worth of review comments and feedback clouding up the space where the _actual_ story is.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**Imperial Dragon: **To give away an ending (sort of), Sasuke kills a good portion of Konoha's population. The survivors are what become the basis for recognizing that Naruto is now eternal due to his "infusement" with the Kyuubi, King of the Demons. Sasuke has the Mangekyo and he kicks a lot of ass; he is not eternal. _Such Fools_ is an ironic story because Sasuke believes he has finally won over his beginnings in the first chapter, in reality he sets into motion the events which hails the Scorned as the Saviour of the World. And this comes through the ironic twist that Naruto is the only person, in this story, to recognize that he is the most powerful person in the village because let's face it, Naruto speaks so little of his childhood that the effects of what happened are more telling than his mouth is. Whatever happened in the Canon is a series of events which traumatized a small child who was trying to come to grips with his placement in the world, and consequently the world trying to come to grips with their placement in relation to Naruto. Most of those who knew Naruto or knew of him berated, beat, or tried to kill him. If the most populous and most powerful village of the entire Naruto universe _cannot_ manage to kill Naruto then Naruto must be the most powerful and most hated person in Konoha. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
